degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Miles Hollingsworth III
Miles Hollingsworth III is a new sophomore (Grade 10) at Degrassi Community School. Girls want him, guys want to be him. He's preternaturally good-looking and appears to be nothing more than a typical rich bad boy, but looks can be deceiving. Miles is just a teenager looking for love and acceptance from his father after getting kicked out of boarding school. His father, Mr. Hollingsworth II, is a popular businessman running for mayor, but won't let his reckless son get in the way. He often verbally abuses Miles who, in turn, acts out in rebellious ways as a result. Miles loves milking his reputation as an interesting troublemaker, and arrives at Degrassi with one goal in mind—to stir up drama. He is best friends with Winston Chu, whom he calls "Chewy", and good friends with Tristan Milligan. He was also a good friend of Maya Matlin and had a crush on her before starting a relationship with her. He has a younger sister named Frankie. He was in a short-lived relationship with Zoë Rivas before he broke up with her when she intentionally poured her drink on Maya and treated her unfairly. He is labelled as "Billionaire Bad Boy." Miles is portrayed by Eric Osborne. Character History Season 13 In''' Summertime, he is seen at Degrassi watching Maya bump into a display board and smiles. Later, he watches Maya do a pizza delivery scam to try to get into a club, but tells Maya the scam was a good try but it won't work. She argues that it might and he tells her, once again, that it won't. He also ends up offering Maya a hit of his joint, which she refuses. Maya and Miles introduce themselves and Miles gets Maya to come see the concert backstage with Zoë and Tristan by telling Maya that he's with the band. There is an incident backstage where Maya tells Tristan that Zoë's character on West Drive is getting killed off. Zoë then steps on Maya's foot and she trips and spills her water bottle, which results in the band's equipment's being ruined. A security guard comes and asks them whats going on and Maya tells him that Miles is with the band. The security guard reveals that Miles actually isn't with the band and leads Zoë, Tristan, Miles, and Maya away. Tristan insists how he doesn't want to go to jail. Miles' dad shows up and tells his son to come with him and for everybody else to go home. As Miles passes by Tristan and Maya, he overhears them discussing how they don't have any money to get home. He stops and hands Maya his credit card and tells her the PIN number and watches as the two walk away. At Miles's house, he is seen stealing liquor away from a table. He introduces Maya to his buddy Winston, whom he calls Chewy. After drinking some liquor, Maya drops the bottle which leads to Miles being viciously scolded by his father. In retaliation, Miles flips and jump in the swimming pool even after Maya tells him not to do anything stupid. Winston jokes that Maya has to "go fish him out". However, Maya responds by saying "No. I can't be here. I can't be around guys like him" and runs off. From inside the pool, Miles can be seen watching her as she hurries away from the scene. At the end of the episode, while Maya and Tristan are on the bus, the trip instructor announces that they have two last minute additions to their trip. Miles and Winston then climb aboard on the bus much to the two's shock. Miles walks behind Winston as he takes his seat, touching Maya's shoulder as he passes. Maya asks how he got on the trip last minute and he says that his dad wanted to send him off for a bit and tells her that they are "going to spend the summer together after all". However, Maya tells him that she's there to spend it with her best friend, not him. He remarks, "Your loss" as Zoe shows a clear interest in him. In '''All I Wanna Do, Miles is seen getting out of a car in France with Winston and teases him about French girls. He is rooming with Winston and Tristan, who absent-mindedly checks out Miles while he gets dressed. Miles and Winston tease Tristan for staring, and Tristan then tells them that he is straight and has a girlfriend. The two don't believe him, but Maya then enters the room and Tristan hurriedly tells them that Maya is his girlfriend, who hesitantly plays along. Later on, Miles and Winston are seen hanging out together and convince Tristan to go and hang out with Maya. He does so and to up the ante, Miles suggests that two kiss. Maya kisses Tristan, who is disgusted, and Miles and Winston laugh. That same day, Miles returns to the dorm room to find that Tristan has put a sheet around his bed so that the boys will not feel uncomfortable being in the same room with him. Miles assures him that he and Winston don't care and that they're just joking, but Tristan calls what they're doing as bullying much to Mile's surprise. When Tristan returns later, Miles has taken the sheet down and put a candy on his pillow and tells him that they were teasing him for trying to act straight when they already knew that he was gay. He also explains that neither him nor Winston is homophobic and is offended that Tristan would make that assumption. Tristan is relieved and says that he could hug him right then, but Miles takes his shirt off so that he can go shower, and Tristan becomes distracted and says that they can't now. Miles pulls him in for a hug anyway, and tells him that he's going to have a great summer. He then exits the room, leaving a smiling Tristan alone. It is obvious that Tristan has developed a crush on Miles. In My Own Worst Enemy, Miles walks into class with Tristan and is seen to be teaching him french. He then goes to sit elsewhere, and Tristan tells Maya that Miles bought him food. Tristan also confesses that he believes Miles to be gay, and Zoe reveals that she too is after him and that he's straight. Madame enters and tells the students that she wants everyone to buy French food for the rest of the class to sample and that they should be in groups of two people. Miles agrees to be partners with Tristan, which angers Zoe. Later on, Tristan and Miles go to a restaurant where Miles orders food for him. Tristan tries to get Miles to comment on the cashier, but he just claims that she isn't his type. A song begins to play and Tristan says that he loves the song, to which Miles embarrassingly admits he did a dance to once. He then tells Tristan that he took a hip hop class as a young boy when his sister was in tap dancing lessons next door, although his father pulled him out soon after finding out. Tristan apologizes on his behalf and Miles shrugs and claims that they just don't see eye to eye, but thanks Tristan for being a good friend. Tristan then kisses Miles, who appears to be clearly shocked. He is embarrassed, but Miles tells him that it's not a big deal and to forget about it. That night, Tristan tells Maya that he thinks that Miles liked the kiss and is considering asking him out. Right then, the two discover Zoe in Miles' lap on the couch stroking his hair, leaving Tristan disappointed and upset causing him to quickly leave the scene. Maya watches the new couple a moment longer. In About a Girl, Miles first appears in a classroom making out with Zoe and then takes his seat for class. He is then seen making out with Zoe again below the balcony, much to Maya's annoyance. Maya and Tristan form a plan to stop Miles and Zoe from their constant PDA. The plan goes wrong when Maya dumps water on the teacher instead of Miles and Zoe and they both get detention for it. Miles and Zoe are seen looking up at the balcony and laughing at Maya and Tristan. He later appears when Maya is scrubbing the floors in detention. He confronts her about the water incident and she says he's done worse things and that she is just annoyed with him and Zoe always making out in public. Miles says that Zoe isn't his girlfriend, leading Maya to ask if he just makes out with random girls. Miles tells Maya if they ask nicely and then asks her if she wants to kiss him. Maya answers that she "wouldn't kiss him with her dog's lips". He then says that he believes she tried to pour the water on him and Zoe because she likes him, but Maya instead insists that Tristan likes him, not her, and only did it for him. Maya reminds him of the the kiss he and Tristan shared and how humiliated he feels to where he can't show up for class because of his constant behavior with Zoe. Miles looks over Maya's shoulder just in time to see Tristan standing there and listening to their conversation. When Tristan leaves, humiliated, Miles asks Maya, "Are you sure you don't want to kiss me?" Maya just looks at him and leaves to follow after Tristan. In Cannonball, 'Miles and Winston are seen getting dressed before Maya walks in, trying to find Tristan. Miles says that Tristan already left before they woke up. As Maya is leaving, he says that she should take someone with her to stay safe. She agrees with him, and walks over and takes Winston and drags him off to the doorway. Winston asks why not take Miles, who is familar and been in Paris before, Maya turns and looks directly at Miles. She says she doesn't need "a guy like him" around. Miles throws Winston his shirt without a word and, as they leave, looks downward clearly upset. Later, when Winston convinces Maya that she needs Miles to find Tristan because he speaks French and knows his way around Paris, they walk in to see Miles and Zoe sitting on his bed. Miles, at Zoe's suggestion, makes Maya get on her knees to ask him for help. When she does, she is required to ask him again, but this time in French. Just as she begins speaking in French, he cuts her off and seems to push Zoe aside carelessly, eager to help Maya. It is raining outside when they go to find Tristan in the evening, and he is carrying a black umbrella. He stops by a fast food place, making Maya upset, and offers her a fry. When Maya looks like she is about to cry and says she doesn't know what to say to Tristan even if they find him because she is a terrible friend, Miles assures her that it'll be fine and all she has to do is talk to Tristan. When she remarks if she is supposed to hope "the wind will carry her words to his ears", Miles suggets to walk across the street to where Tristan is. He gives her the umbrella and leaves. In class, Maya and Tristan are doing a presentation on the pillory as a form of public humiliation, and Maya suggests Miles try it out, joking that he "fits the bill" for it. Tristan jokingly asks if anyone has any rotten fruit to throw at Miles. When the bell rings, Maya and Tristan almost leave Miles stuck in the pillory. When Miles calls to be let out, Maya stays back and asks quietly why he was so nice to her the other day. Miles says she must have caught him on a good day. They stare at each other for a moment before Zoe interrupts, reminding Miles that he promised to take her out to a fancy restaurant. Miles seems slightly reluctant. Maya lets him out of the pillory, but before he leaves the classroom following Zoe, Miles tells Maya he'll see her around with a smile. He can be seen taking a quick glance at her from behind as he leaves the room. In 'Honey, he is seen in class when Madame Criquet tells everyone not to wear vulgar or typical teenage American clothing to a fancy French restauant, but fancy clothing. After Zoe makes fun of Maya for wearing Converse, she tells Miles that he looks hot "like that". He asks "Like what?" which Zoe then says she doesn't know and kisses him. At the dinner, he sees Maya in her dress and is obviously impressed by how she looks, not even able to form a sentence, clearly finding it flattering on her. Zoe sees this, and throws her drink on Maya as she sits down. Miles looks at Zoe angrily as Maya and Tristan leave to clean up her dress. Later, he informs Maya and Tristan that he ended his relationship with her because of how she acted towards Maya. He also warns her to "watch her back" and when Maya asks why, he tells her a bit hesitantly that Zoe has this "crazy ''idea" that he's into her. In 'This Is How We Do It, he can be seen walking with Winston who is trying to get the attention of a few girls, who don't even know him. He remarks how Winston has been there for a year and not even one girl knows him. Winston says that none of the school girls were worth knowing just as Miles notices Maya and Tristan. As he looks at Maya, he says there might "one or two worth checking out". Later on, he walks into class and again notices Maya and Tristan who are laughing together. He asks if Maya that since he's new to Degrassi if she has "any good girlfriend recommendations". Maya sarcasticly says she'd never stick him with "some poor, unsuspecting girl", causing him to say, "You mean some very lucky girl" as he sits down next to her. When Tristan brings up his fling with Zoe, Miles admits that dating Zoe was a mistake and that it was all behind him now. Tristan, who notices Zoe behind them, remarks, "Literally". When Zoe tries to leave and Mr. Perino says she can't, they watch Zoe lash out on Mr. Perino. Later, Miles, Maya, and Tristan are seen talking to each other in the hallway about the basketball team until Zoe interrupts them and mentions that she's interested in joining the power squad. Miles tells her off instead and walks off with Tristan and a reluctant Maya. In '''You Got Me, he is seen alongside Tristan and Maya buying tickets for the Beach Bash and running into Frankie, his sister, and Zoe. When Zoe tries to "jerk tax" him as he pays for the tickets, he teasingly remarks to Zoe that she's still "carrying that torch for him". When Zoe says since she "dumped" him that she's found her friends, causing Miles to remark how he thought Frankie had better taste in friends. Zoe then says that she is with Drew Torrres, although Maya and Tristan bring up how he already has a girlfriend who is away at university. Later on, Miles is seen arriving at the dance behind Maya and Tristan. When Winston tries to dance, Miles says that is the exact reason as to why he doesn't have a girlfriend. Later, he is seen flirting with Maya and for the remainder of his time there. Zoe eventually becomes jealous and drags Drew in front of them to dance. When Drew begins acting strange, Miles make a joke out of it. When Zoe remarks why not he and Maya have sex before she runs off, he and Maya laugh. He is seen in You Oughta Know 'trying out for the basketball team alongside Tristan. He is desperate to land starter position on the team, as it is what his father wants, despite it being highly unlikely since he is a sophomore and is going up against juniors and seniors. Tristan tries to make conversation with him, wanting to have a "guy best friend" instead of his usual female crowd, and Miles invites him over to his house since he is having a party. During the pary, he is talking with Winston and Tristan when they are notified via their cell phones of the official listing for the basketball team. Despite having made the team, Miles is upset that he didn't get the position he wanted and storms off. Tristan follows after him, concerned, and Miles says how his father is going to be pissed that he failed to get starter position. Tristan asks if he'll just simply be happy that he made the team at all, but Miles answers that's "not really his style" and that his dad is "much better at disapointment". He then says that he just needs something to give him "an edge". Tristan says that he hopes he's talking about a personal trainer, but Miles tells him that all the guys at his old school did it and is no big deal. Tristan is visibly surprised and says that steriods are a very big deal. At the end of the episode, Miles is seen getting ready for basketball when Tristan comes up to him with a small plastic bag of pills, seemingly steriods. He claims to have gotten them from his brother and Miles happily hugs him. He says he gave him just what he needs to make starter. Tristan appears nervous and sits down and Miles asks if he's coming since he doesn't want to be late for his first practice. Tristan says he'll be out in a minute and Miles leaves. In 'Everything You've Done Wrong, Miles has officially made starter position. Tristan is happy for him until Miles requests more steriods, believing they are what he needs in order to keep his position on the team. He also tells him how he has spread the word onto the team that he is getting steriods from someone much to Tristan's anger, who says that he can't be "giving away drugs like candy". Miles assures him that he didn't reveal his name and that if he gives him the drugs, then he will do the distributing personally himself. Unknown to Miles, Tristan didn't give him real steriods, only vitamin D tablets. Later, Tristan has decided to come clean to Miles and comes up to him while Miles is at his locker. Before he can say anything, Miles tells him that the "steriods" have already been given to the whole time. Tristan then confesses to him that the drugs are fake since he was worried and didn't want him doing real drugs. Miles quickly becomes angry at Tristan and says that he doesn't need him to worry about him and that because of him, the whole team is going to think he's stupid "just like his dad". He slams his fist into the locker and begins walking off as Tristan insists that he is willing to come clean so he won't suffer any trouble. Instead, Miles asks Tristan how he is able to lie to him because he "thought they were friends" before storming off. Miles is next seen in the boy's locker room changing as Tristan goes up the boys who are taking his "steriods". Miles watches as Tristan reveals himself as the supplier and how he has learned of the many random drug tests that will be given to them. He offers a dosage of pills that will wipe the evidence of the "steriods" clean from their systems before declaring that after this, he is done with "supplying" and is "out of the business". As the team leaves, Miles asks him what he actually gave them and he answers that he gave them b12 tablets and when they test clean they will think it was another pill doing the job. Tristan again apologizes for what he did, but Miles says that he understands what he did and that he was so determined to make starter position that he was "messed up" for a bit. He also says that he appreciates Tristan looking out for him and that there's an "up side" to everything that he's now realized... he made starter position on his own. In''' Who Do You Think You Are, Miles can be seen watching Maya as she performs her song project in front of the class, happily smiling, and joining in when the class applauses for her. Afterwards, Maya asks him for his opinion of her song. He responds that he was thought it was "okay", causing Maya to smile in amusement before she begins to walk away. However, Miles stops her, saying he has something to ask her. He then asks Maya out, pulling out two tickets, inviting her to attend a concert with him the following night. Maya is clearly hesitant, and asks if she could get back to him. Miles is visibly disappointed, but says sure before leaving Maya with her thoughts. He is next seen watching Maya's new music video alongside Maya, Tristan and Zoe. He can be seen getting worked up and jealous as he watches Maya's romantic and intimate scenes with her male music video co-star. As Maya is ecstatic over the video, believing it will get her noticed as a musician, she notices Miles's tense and silent expression and asks him for his opinion about it. He responds, "It's fine... if you're into porn". He then gets up and abruptly leave in a huff. Later on, Maya meets up with him in the hallway and asks if he's mad at her. Miles asks why he'd be mad at her. Maya brings up the guy in her video and he says it's not like she's his girlfriend. Maya then mentions the concert and begins to apologize for declining when he says that he figured she just wasn't ready for a relationship yet when she just wasn't ready for him. Maya insists that isn't the reason at all and he says it's fine since he'll just find someone else to go with him and admits that he's really just surprised; she isn't the person he thought she was. Maya becomes confused and asks if it's about what she did in the video. She insists that was only acting, not the real her, and that she was doing if for the sake of her music career, causing Miles to retort, "So you were a slut to get attention". This comment makes Maya freeze in shock and Miles tells her to check out her Facerange fan page as it's what everyone is saying about her. He walks away from a stunned and confused Maya. In class later, Miles sits as far away from Maya as possible. He watches at Maya is bullied by fellow classmates for her video and is openly slut shamed in front of the class when she tries to give a report on Jane Eyre. When Maya finally breaks down and flees from the classroom in clear distress, Miles looks downward in obvious remorse, clearly feeling regret. In '''Barely Breathing, Miles walks in as a male student begins forcing himself onto Maya, who tries pushing him away. Miles yanks him off of her and punches him before literally throwing him out of the room. Maya, in shock, asks him if his hand is okay. Miles says that it isn't, but that it was worth it. When Maya says how everyone believe that she is a slut, Miles tells her that they're wrong and admits that he was wrong to have said what he did about her. He asks how many guys she's kissed. She answers three. Miles reveals how he's kissed fifty different girls and that someone should make a page about him. Maya remarks how since he's a guy people would "probably build him a statue". When Maya says how all she wants if for it all to just go away, Miles says that he might have a solution and offers her his hand. Maya looks at him for a moment before accepting it. Miles and Maya meet up with an older punk girl who recognizes Maya from her music video. It turns out that Miles has payed her to find out who created the page that resulted in Maya's bullying. The girl explains how she knows the creator of the page used a fake account, but that she managed to crack them into unknowingly giving their identity up before showing her who started her page. Maya is shocked to see that it is Zoe. After Zoe gets off scott free for the page, Maya rants to Miles about how Zoe isn't being punished for what she did. To cheer her up, Miles begins playing the guitar and singing a playful song about the situation and Maya begins to laugh and joins in with him, singing a duet together. Miles jokes that she should "enlighten" everyone about the true person Zoe is. In class, Maya volunteers to sing a song in class. Miles attempts to stop her, saying how he was only joking, but Maya says that she is very serious about it. As a result of "threatening" Zoe's life, Maya is faced with suspension. That night in her room, Maya passes the time by practicing her cello when someone taps on her window. Maya stops and opens it to see that Miles at the window. He admits how he feels like he pushed her into doing the song, but Maya says that Zoe had it coming. When he says Zoe is jealous of her and begins naming all of her good qualities. Maya says that he doesn't have to say things just to make her feel better. Miles, however, tells her, "No... trust me". They share a clear moment before he leans in and kisses her before leaning back and saying how school is going to suck without her. Maya smiles before hearing her mother about to come into her room. Maya quickly urges Miles out the window before saying a quick, "Wait! No." She gives him one last kiss before he descends out the window. Trivia *Miles has appeared in 13 episodes so far. *He is the first character in Degrassi History to be named directly after his father and grandfather. *He was kicked out of boarding school for starting a fire. **This makes Miles the second character to intentionally start a fire, the first was Paige. **Miles is also the fourth character to set fire to a building, the others being Caroline Nash, Paige Michalchuk, and Emma Nelson. *Miles's father is running for mayor in Season 13. *He smokes marijuana and occasionally drinks. It is implied that his father is aware of his habits and lifestyle, but does not care to intervene. *His Twitter. *He shares many similarities with past Degrassi characters, like: Declan Coyne, Fiona Coyne, Peter Stone, Eli Goldsworthy, Campbell Saunders, Sean Cameron and Craig Manning. *He is the fifth character to have an abusive father. The other four being Rick, Liz, Craig, and Jane. *He has at least one sister, as confirmed in My Own Worst Enemy, who is seen in You Got Me. *He took a hip hop class when he was younger until his dad took him out of it. *Miles is one of the six heterosexuals to be crushed on by a homosexual. The other five were Griffin Pierce-Taylor (by Marco Del Rossi), Peter Stone (by Riley Stavros), Holly J. Sinclair (by Fiona Coyne), Adam Torres (also by Tristan Milligan) and Campbell Saunders (also by Tristan). *Miles is the second heterosexual to be crushed on by Tristan. The first was Cam. *Miles would have been the second character to take steroids (had the drugs not been fake). The first was Riley. *Miles is one of six athletes to (almost) be involved with drug usage. The other five are Jimmy, Toby, Riley, Drew, and Katie. Quotes *(To Maya): "Nice try. It's not gonna work." (First line) *(To Maya): "Looks like we'll spend the summer together, after all." Maya: "I'm here to spend it with my best friend. Not you." Miles: "Your loss." *(To Maya and Winston): "Now what should we do for an encore? Swim?" *Tristan: "I was just thinking about-" Miles: "My abs?" *(To Tristan): "Boo hoo rich kid, right?" *Maya: "Can you please help us find him?" Miles: "Maybe. If you ask very nicely." Zoë: "Ooh! Make her beg. On her knees." Winston (sarcastic): "Classy, Zoë." Miles: "No, no. I actually like that. Do it." *Maya: "Now look at what you did." Begins walking away. Miles: Wait, wait... are you sure you don't want to kiss me?" *(To Maya): "I knew you'd come crawling back." *Zoë: "You look hot like that." Miles: "Like what?" Zoë: "Like that... I don't know." *(To Maya): "Don't say I never did anything for you." *Tristan (after locking Miles in a mock-pillory): "While locked in the pillory, crowds would gather to laugh, point and throw rotten fruit at the criminal. Anyone have any grapes?" Miles: "Hey!" *Maya (after showing him her music video): "Miles, what'd you think?" Miles: "It's fine... if you're into porn." Gets up and leaves. Zoë: "What's his problem?" *Maya: "While I've got you, I just wanted to know, why were you so nice the other day?" Miles: "Must've caught me on a good day." Maya chuckles. *(To Zoë): "I'm a man of my word." *(To Maya): "Zoë has this crazy idea that I'm into you." *(To Winston): "Jeez, Chewy, you've been here for an entire year and it's not like any of these girls even know you." Winston: "Trust me, none ''of these girls are worth knowing." Miles (sees Maya sitting in a nearby row with Tristan): "I don't know, there might be one or two worth checking out." *(To Tristan): "Do I scream 'homophobe' or something?" *Maya: "I'm sorry I said no to the Ed Sheeran thing-" Miles: "See, I thought you weren't ready for a relationship. I guess you just weren't ready for ''me." Maya: "No, that's not it at all." Miles: "It's no big deal, I'll find someone else to go... I'm just surprised is all." Maya: "Surprised?" Miles: "You're not the person I thought you were." *(To Zoë): "Let me put this in TV terms so you'll understand. I don't do re-runs, especially with mean girls like you." *(To Maya and Tristan): "Yeah, Zoë was a mistake. But that's all behind me now." Tristan: "Literally." *(To Zoë): "Your uh, boyfriend doesn't even know your name." *Maya: "Hey, are you mad at me?" Miles: "Why would I be mad at you?" Maya: "Because that boy in the video...?" Miles: "It's not like you're my girlfriend." *(To Tristan): "I better make starter." Tristan: "Starter? Isn't that a bit ambitious for a sophomore?" Miles: "Yeah, try telling my dad that." Relationships *Zoë Rivas **Start Up: My Own Worst Enemy (1304) **Ended: 'Honey '(1307) ***Reason: Zoë was treating Maya unfairly. Also, Zoë realized that Miles was possibly into Maya and accused him of having feelings for her. *Maya Matlin **Start Up: 'Barely Breathing '(1314) Category:Degrassi Category:Season 13 Category:Degrassi Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Degrassi Teens Category:Main Characters Category:Sophomores Category:Siblings